


Final Warning

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Administrative issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Warning

To: Ryan.T.@ARC.gov.uk  
CC: Richards.N.@ARC.gov.uk  
From: Lester.J.@ARC.gov.uk  
Subject: Supply Cupboards and the Correct Usage Thereof

Final Warning

Are you completely incapable of mastering the use of a lock or waiting until you reach a more suitable location before molesting one another? Apart from the fact that relations in a supply closet are appallingly clichéd, I am extremely tired of having to placate various and sundry members of the cleaning staff who have discovered you in flagrante. I have reached this point in my career without being required to handle a sexual harassment suit and I have no wish to start now.


End file.
